Gentle lie
by Mihaely Winter
Summary: Perder al ser amado... se ha ido con alguien más... o es que se cansó de mentir. * * the GazettE Fanfic One-shot


Por favor… dame un beso gentil…

_Lo que creó la causa de la debilidad fue seguramente el _

_resultado del [amado] mutuo_

Nunca pudimos decirlo, ni sonreír sinceramente, siempre tocándonos y siempre siendo heridos… Persistentemente amándonos en secreto, pero hubo el momento en que no pudimos hacerlo más, no mantuvimos ese eterno contrato implícito en un "hagámoslo".

Ahora que te veo con esa persona… anhelo y me envuelvo en una fría cama, tomentosamente… pienso en aquellas palabras… "amándonos". Lo siento soy débil… me estremece, me constituye un fragmento de dolor, pero a la vez de placer… por favor dame un beso gentil… si pudieses hacerlo… ¿lo harías?

_Veamos en la fría cama..._

_Por favor, dame un beso suave... Dos se funden en seda_

Aunque ahora estés con él…

La ventana deja entrar las heladas corrientes, y mi cuerpo más y más se estremece, siente y vibra… pensando que las caricias que la vida en el aire me dan… son tuyas… son tus frías y gentiles manos, que se funden en mis sabanas, que me tocan como seda… que… se funden en mis sabanas…

_Amar, ser amado y llegar a conocer el dolor Suspiros boca a boca_

_Repetir la conducta para intentar armonizar con el otro_

_Nada más que ser tenido y poseído No espero nada más_

_La verdad no se puede ver [Ey, si esperas]_

_No... sólo quiero cambiar las palabras poco a poco_

Nosotros amándonos, sintiendo al otro… en una suave danza erótica, los alientos tocándose… el sentimiento de mutualidad y la cama dejando de ser fría…

_Antes de que desee ser [amado] Quiero separar estas manos_

_Veamos en la fría cama..._

_Por favor, dame un beso suave... Entiendo si no puedo volver_

Quisiera cantar para ti una vez más, de nuevo con esta canción, esperando a que tu amabilidad llegue hasta mí, y me mienta una vez más. Solo quiero un poco más… vamos dame tu beso indulgente… y muéstrame que puedes hacer… las cosas se funden con el alma… y tu cuerpo se derrite en la muerte de un amor desenfrenado… se gentil, dime que aún me amas…

_Amar, ser amado y llegar a conocer el dolor Suspiros boca a boca_

_Cuál es la repetición de conducta para intentar armonizar con el otro_

_Está en sentir la posesión y ser tenido Se puede permitir_

_después de haber visto la soledad_

Y es que soy débil, y tus dedos lo saben, mi cuerpo te siente, mis oídos aman el suave aroma de tu bajo, sutil que me causa frenesí, eras salvaje con el sonido porque te encantaba hacerme vibrar… antes eras brutal amante y ahora te has vuelto gentil… un mentiroso…

Así es… entiendo sino puede volver… pero aún no te vayas… no dejes de hacerme estremecer… vamos dame un beso gentil…

Pero esa gentilidad sublime se convierte en nada… se esfuma el viento y no hay más…

Entonces cierro los ojos, y te imagino de nuevo… toco mi cuerpo, cantaré, cantaré esta canción y no dejare que te vayas… no serás más gentil… solo dame amor, una mentira, un beso y un poco de satisfacción… dame una suave mentira…

Cantaré tu nombre…

_Dedos entrelazados Pueden dejarse llevar_

_Aunque entienda la satisfacción de buscar respuestas_

_El dolor se desborda y las sombras se derriten_

Lo siento pero no haré lo que siempre… te haré estremecer… lo siento pero no seré gentil… porque usaré mi voz y con el grave sonido del amor, seré feroz, fuerte y agresivo.

Mis manos comienzan a tocar… tu pecho y atravesando suavemente la dulzura de tu alma, el cálido aroma de tu cuerpo siempre fue hiriente para mi razón, huelo, acarició, chupo y muerdo… me encanta... quiero ser de nuevo gentil… quiero tenerte solo para mí. Me gustan tus dedos, siempre resonando las cuerdas para mí, pero ahora seré salvaje para que tu boca se abra en son de tu corazón, comiences a sudar, gentil, gentil… tratare de ser gentil… siendo gentil… ¿me podrás amar?

_Herir, ser herido y conocer el amor Suspiros entrelazados_

_De lo que no puedes huir, no es mentira_

_Cada vez que lo repites el calor aumenta Esa suave mentira*_

_Tu respiración parece detenerse_

Ahora…. estremécete en mi gentil placer… hazme sentir y ¡ámame! Ámame aunque solo sigas una gentil mentira….

_Además, el peso del amor Incluso si estás desconcertada_

_Por eso cierras los ojos_

_Para alguien que limpia su soledad Que tiembla y se ahoga_


End file.
